Beyond the Limit
by shine21
Summary: Mit dir endet das Kapitel des Alexander, des großen Königs, der nicht einmal imstande war dich zu beschützen... Slash, AlexanderHephaestion. Alexanders Gedankengänge, während Phaestions Tod.


Autor: shine21

Beta:shine21

Disclaimer: Hm, aus historischer Sicht gehören die beiden, denke ich mal niemandem O.o Da ich aber nach dem Film gehen, gehört alles Oliver Stone und Colin Farell bzw. Jared Leto, so schön es auch wäre haben leider nichts miteinander XD

Nichts ist mir, außer die Idee ;-)

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Rating: General, es wird eine Beziehung zwischen den beiden erwähnt, also Slash! m/m. Joa, und schnulzig ist es auch, aber ich konnte nicht anders :-D

INFO: Die Nacht in der Alexander bei Hephaestion ist als dieser stirbt. Seine Gedanken werden noch einmal aufgegriffen als er von seinem eigenen Wein trinkt, der vergiftet wird...  
Vielleicht mache ich daraus irgendwann eine FF, aber es wird definitiv noch welche von mir zu Alexander geben, ich liebe das Pairing einfach und werde versuchen sie auf englisch zu schreiben, da es sich einfach besser anhört... auch wenn ich es schreibe-.-

**Beyond the Limit**

_My bleeding heart begins to race  
When I turn to see your face  
I remember that sweet dream  
Which you told to me  
I wanted just to be with you  
So we could make the dream come true  
And you smiled at me and that was the beginning_

(by Xenosaga, Kokoro (the words i fee))

o  
o

Eine Nacht in Persien, gleicht tausend makedonischen Nächten.  
Die Pracht, der Glanz und selbst der Sonnenuntergang sind so atemberaubend, dass man fast vergisst wo man sich befindet und denkt, man sei bei den Göttern.

OoooOooooO

Doch ein Blick zu dir, mein Freund lässt selbst diesen Glanz als ein großes Nichts erscheinen. Ein Blick in deine wunderschönen und starken blauen Augen und alles ist vergessen. Aber selbst zu vergessen kann so unendlich schwer sein.

Als König der stärksten Armee ist es nicht leicht Gefühle zu offenbaren, ohne dass du Schaden nimmst. Eifersucht, Hass und auch Konkurrenz sind Dinge, die einander folgen, ohne dass man daran denkt oder es wahrnimmt. In den ganzen Jahren, die wir einander kennen... seit unserer Kindheit, unserem gemeinsamen Aufwachsen und unseren Kämpfen habe ich immer Opfer von dir verlangt, ohne dir auch nur etwas dafür zurückzugeben.

Bei Zeus, ich hätte dir mein Leben gegeben, hättest du es eingefordert.  
Stattdessen sagtest du nie ein Wort, nicht auch nur ein einzelnes Wort um mir zu sagen, dass ich dich zu sehr einnehme, oder den anderen das Gefühl gebe, dich zu bevorzugen. Stattdessen hattest du mich immer nur angelächelt, mich vor Fehlern zurückgehalten und warst einfach immer da, wenn ich mich nach dir gesehnt habe... nach dir und diesem beruhigenden Lächeln, das mir mehr wert war als jeder Sieg.  
Aber natürlich tat ich das, natürlich habe ich immer nur auf meine eigenen Wünsche geachtet und deine nicht sehen wollen.

Du bist Hephaeiston, mein Hephaestion. Mein Freund, mein Bruder, mein Geliebter und mein Schicksal.

Ein Blick hinaus, von dem Balkon, auf dem wir so oft standen, sagt mir, dass die Sonne schon ihren tiefsten Punkt erreicht hat. Der Mond erscheint in seiner vollsten Form und erhellt selbst die Nacht. Aber selbst die Schönheit des Mondes kann mich nicht vergessen lassen was am heutigen Tag geschehen ist.

Was habe ich nur getan? Sage es mir, Hephaestion...  
Ich habe dich verletzt. Roxane, sie war notwendig, sie glich meiner Mutter und gab mir das Gefühl, der Stärke... und sie gab mir ein Kind... unser Kind.  
Aber Bagoas, war er es, der dir diesen Kummer bereitete? Der dir den Glanz aus deinen wunderschönen Augen nahm? War es wirklich so schlimm für dich mit anzusehen wie ich ihn dir bevorzugte?

Warum stelle ich mir selbst diese Frage, deren Antwort ich schon kenne? Natürlich schmerzte diese Tatsache. Was hätte ich getan, wenn du dir jemand anderen in dein Bett, in dein Leben geholt hättest? Ich hätte ihn getötet... ihn qualvoll sterben lassen. Jede Frau hätte ich fortbringen lassen... niemals hätte ich zugelassen, dass du jemand anderen an deine Seite lässt. Egoistisch, selbstsüchtig, ich kann es nennen wie ich will..  
Es ändert nichts daran.  
Es ist wie es ist.  
Selbst der letzte Kuss und deine letzten Worte können nicht abwenden was geschehen wird.  
Die abermals so starken Hände, welche meine umfassen sind schwach und von dem Gift gezeichnet, ebenso wie deine Augen. Sie fallen zu und als ich mich zu dir umdrehe sehe ich deine regungslose Gestalt.  
Wach auf! Wach auf, will ich schreien und kann es nicht. Mit dir endet das Kapitel des Alexander, des großen Königs, der nicht einmal imstande war dich zu beschützen.

OooooOoooooooO

All die Nächte, welche wir miteinander verbrachten würde ich hergeben um noch eine Nacht mit dir verbringen zu können. Alle Kriege würde ich ungeschehen machen um dir noch einmal nahe sein zu können... sämtliche Siege sind unbedeutend, ohne jemanden, der sie mit dir teilt. Ja, die anderen, die sagen sie seien meine Freunde, meine treu ergebenen Begleiter. Sie sind nichts weiter als gesichtslose Menschen... sie können dir nicht standhalten und das wussten sie alle. Gehasst haben sie dich, dachten du seiest nur ein Bettgefährte... hätten sie nur ihre Augen geöffnet und gesehen was es wirklich war...  
Dann hätten sie gesehen, dass wir einander gleich waren.

Du bist meine Sonne...  
Du bist Persien...  
Du bist Makedonien  
Du bist der Mond  
Du bist mein Schicksal  
Du bist mein Anfang und mein Ende

Aber das Wichtigste war und ist...

Du bist ich. Du bist Alexander und ohne dich bin ich nichts. Stirbst du, sterbe ich.

Mein Patrocolus, mein Ein und Alles.

Soll mein Tod die letzte Entschuldigung sein und Hades der Einzige, der noch zwischen uns steht...

Ende

Ich brauche einen Beta für die englische Version. Es wäre toll, wenn sich jemand melden würde, da mein English wirklich...  
Nun ja, es ist nicht das Beste -.-'


End file.
